Out of One's Comfort Zone
by BabyGirlStar
Summary: Kagome is acting different because of a bad past. Will someone show her that her life could be different? WHAT? Inuyasha has a thing for Sango? First story...plz read and review...not good at summaries...
1. Meeting Him

She grumbled and pulled the blankets over her head. Little did she now that her younger brother was sneaking into her room to give her the worst wake up call ever.

"SIS, wake the hell up!" He yelled as he violently jumped onto her bed to force her awake. He thought that this would wake her up since she had been ignoring her alarm clock for the past five minuets.

The girl growled and pulled the covers down revealing her face that some claimed to be carved from angels. She glared death at her brother, who's eyes widen at her look. Before the boy had anytime to react he was being violently shoved off the bed that his sister resided in. She climbed out of the bed and walked toward her fallen brother. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Souta, if you ever do that again, you will wake up somewhere else not anywhere close to home," she told him coldly. Now Kagome loved her brother to death, but sleep she needed that more than food. Sleep was her favorite thing to do and nobody could stop her from sleeping, but alas she had school today. She hated school with every fiber in her being and there was only one thing she hated more than that and that was _him._

She watched as her younger brother walked out of her room and she shook her head. He was growing up way to fast. He was already 15 and taller than her. She sighed and walk toward her walk in closet to find something to wear for the day. She walked further in and started to move things around. Then her eyes lit up at one of her favorite tank tops. It was black and had "Why are you talking again??" written on it in white. She draped it over her arm and proceeded to look for bottoms. She grabbed black faded tight hip huggers that flared at the bottom and put that with the shirt that currently rested on her arm. She grabbed a black bra and underwear set and went back out into her room to put it on.

After she had it all on she went over to her personal bathroom and proceeded to put on her eye liner and mascara. She brushed her teeth and then brushed out her hair and put it into a high ponytail that only raised her hair up to the small of her back. She put a nose stud in and her six earrings. She then put in her bell button rings and walked out of her room to find a suitable pair of shoes. She decided on the black and white Adios.

She went down stairs into the kitchen to find her brother sitting at the table eating a ice cream sandwich and drinking a Rockstar. She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a Monster out of the fridge and sat down across from him.

"So what possessed you to jump on me this morning, hmmm?" she asked shouting him a small glare before taking a drink. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He then threw away the ice cream sandwich wrapper. He headed for the front door.

"Who's giving you a ride to school today, punk?" she asked while walking after him to shut and lock the door after them. He turned toward her.

"Shippo is. You know that he is excited to finally have his license," he said while walking down the drive way to a red Ferrari. That contained Shippo. Kagome walked down to the car and leaned in the window and waved to Shippo, who waved back.

"You two need to go to school. Got it. If neither of you show up, I will hunt you down and make you watch all the Disney movies," she stated calmly to their horror stricken faces. "Be careful with my brother in the car ok?" Shippo nodded and began to drive away when Kagome backed up and headed for her own blue '08 corvette. As she got in the car her cell vibrated.

It was a text from Sango, her best friend, asking for a ride to school. She started up her car and peeled out of the drive way headed toward Sango's house. As soon as she pulled up Sango jumped in. Kagome pulled away from the curb and headed to school.

"You sure are excited to go to school today, Sango." she said while glancing at Sango. Who turned to her and smiled. Sango was wearing black shorts with a black t-shirt that said "Do you want a punch to the face with that??" in red.

"Well we are getting new students today, more people to pick on you know?" she stated as she looked out the window.

"Great just what we need more people to pick on. I'm getting real sick of the school Sango. Maybe we should just blow it up," Kagome said sarcastically while pulling into the parking lot of the school. Sango laughed at her friends comment and got out of the car as soon as they were parked.

"We can't do that Kagome. Where else would we get to pick on people?" she asked while walking up to the school. Kagome nodded at her friends statement and headed inside with her. Once the doors opened they were engulfed into the packed hallways. They pushed their way to their lockers and got their stuff.

Once Kagome turned around she smacked into someone with enough force to knock her to the floor. She looked up and swore she saw a god. With his amber colored eyes to his silver hair to his gorgeous body, though it was clothed you could still tell that he was complete muscle. He was wearing a black shirt with blue fire and a blue dragon that almost looked as if it was clawing and climbing up his shirt. He wore black baggy jeans with a chain and black and white Sneaux shoes.

"Watch where the hell you're walking bitch," he growled out at her. She was instantly pissed off and planned on showing it to him. She got up and stared straight into his cold eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are asshole? That you could just talk to me like that huh? Do you even know who the fuck I am? I don't think so!" she yelled at him as she poked his chest a few times. He glared down at her seeing as he was six foot five and she had to only be five foot six.

"Don't raise your voice to me seeing that you don't know who the hell I am. Now get out of my way I need to get to class," he drawled out as if he was bored, when in truth he was extremely pissed off that she thought she had the right to yell at him. She gave him a very un lady like snort and crossed her arms.

"I'm not moving till you pick up my stuff you cold bastard," she drawled out mocking him almost to perfection. She was very good at impersonating other people. He glared at her ever harder but she merely rolled her eyes and started to tap her foot out of annoyance. There was no way that she actually thought that he was going to pick up her stuff was there. He would laugh at the idea if he hadn't been so angry.

He pushed past her and continued on to his class leaving behind him a very pissed off girl. He smirked at the thought of her having to pick up her stuff that was scattered across the hallway. His day had started out nicely and he was sure that her would ruin other people's day just for his amusement.

She growled as she bent down to pick up her stuff. It didn't take as long because Sango was helping her. Once all her belongings were back in her arms she continued on her way to class.

"I never knew that you could meet your match Kagome," Sango inquired. Kagome looked at her in mock shock before laughing slightly. Sango looked at her friend in confusion. Usually Kagome ranted and raved when someone would do that to her.

"Oh Sango, how silly of you to think that I would let him get away with that. No I've got something planned for him and I know it will make him very mad and then we can really dish it out to him," Kagome laughed again and Sango swore that if you looked close enough that you could actually see the evil gleam in Kagome's eyes. Sango shuddered and wished the guy luck because he would be needing it.

Please Review...It's my first story on here...open to all ideas

Thanks


	2. Kikyou Gets Owned

The girls headed to their first class. About half way down the hallway they had to split since they didn't have the same class, but the rest of their classes they had with each other. Kagome rolled her eyes when the bell rang indicating that if you weren't in class then you were going to be late. She sighed and continued to her class. She walked in and the teacher turned to her with a glare.

"Where have you been? Class started five minutes ago and you need to be here before that bell rings," the teacher said to her. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the only open seat left and thank god that it was in the back of the classroom.

"Are you making it a habit to stalk me now?" came a silky smooth voice that if you weren't careful could make you feel as if you were somewhere completely different. Say as in the bedroom. She turned her head to the voice and there sitting in the seat right next to her was none other than the boy from earlier.

"You could only wish that I would stalk you," Kagome sneered. She dropped her things onto the floor and sat down and put her head in her hand. After about ten minutes she began to tap her fingers on the desk.

"Stop that frustrating sound, now." the boy whispered to her. The teacher looked back at them and smiled. Happy that he just got a reason to mess with his most rudest student and the newbie.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sure that Kagome is a very interesting person and good looking to some people, but please flirt with her after or before class," the teacher, Mr. Riggs, said. Kagome rolled her eyes, but quit tapping her fingers and when Mr. Riggs wasn't looking she flipped him off. The idea about blowing up the school just seemed to get better and better.

He looked over at the girl named Kagome. She was beautiful, but she was a bitch and he didn't go for girls like her. They were just to feisty and he didn't want to waste to much energy trying to get laid. Besides the cute blonde that sat on the other side of him kept bending over to pick stuff up giving him a great view of her cleavage. Then when she sat back up she would wink at him.

He smirked and turned back toward the front of the room. Mr. Riggs was explain something but he really didn't have to pay attention and obviously Kagome didn't need to either since she was occupied with her cell phone. He leaned back in his chair and knew that the school year was going to be very interesting especially with Kagome here. She just didn't know what kind of hell he could put her through.

Kagome jumped out of her seat when the bell rung and grabbed her things and practically ran out the door not wanting to be in this blasted building longer then she needed to be. She waited outside of Sango's first class so they could walk to gym together. When Sango finally came out Kagome could barely contain her laughter. Sango was extremely pissed and by the way Miroku looked coming out of the class room, she knew that he had yet again touched Sango. Sango roughly grabbed Kagome's arm and began walking to gym class.

"You know that he likes you, right?" Kagome asked while lightly punching Sango's arm.

"Yes I know that, but that doesn't give him the right to touch me. God that guy is such a pervert. I cant believe that you actually befriended him," she said with a sigh. Kagome merely shrugged and walked through the gym doors and stopped dead in her tracks. There on the other side of the gym was Sesshomaru, the ass. But not only that he seemed to be talking with someone who looked like him but younger and Kouga, Kagome's ex.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked before her eyes landed on the scene on the other side of the gym. Sango slightly shook her head and headed for the girls locker room along with Kagome. But before they could step foot through the door someone called out Kagome's name. She turned and glared at Kouga.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth. She stared daggers at him, but he just stood there looking at her with a smile firmly planted on his face. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed awaiting his answer. Kouga looked at her tenderly and then put his hand on her shoulder.

"What I can't say hello to my woman?" he mumbled while his face got closer to hers. She backed up and hated they way he looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not your woman and I never will be. I'm to good for you and you know it besides I've seen the way you look at Kagura. Which by the way she is like the biggest whore ever besides Kikyou. Also if you ever tell me that I am your woman again, I'll make sure that you won't ever be able to have kids," she told him sternly. Kagome then turned around and continued her way into the girls locker room to change. She never should have went out with him, let alone let him take her innocence.

After she had changed and found Sango, she went out into the gym to wait for the teachers so she could get this class over with. She felt eyes on her so she turned around and there was Kouga staring at her like she was a piece of candy. She turned back around and looked at Sango who was defending her self because Miroku was trying to get at her. They really needed to change the girls gym outfits. Sure they aren't heavy and keep the body cool, but not all girls want to walk around in black short shorts and a white tank top.

"Miroku leave the poor girl alone. Go hang out with the guys over there," she drawled out while pointing over her shoulder.

"But Kagome if I were to leave then who would protect you from all the perverts out there?" he asked as if he was completely innocent. Kagome sighed and looked him dead in the eyes. She lightly bit her bottom lip and walked towards him while shaking her hips.

"You know Miroku, a girl likes a guy who listens. Who knows maybe if you listen to me you might have a fantasy come true," she whispered into his ear. She was pressed up against him. She lightly blew into his ear and felt him shudder. She backed up and watched him nod with wide eyes. He soon walked away with a perverted smile on his face.

"Wow Kagome I never thought you would do something like that," Sango said while standing in front of Kagome.

"I can do a lot of things. You'll be surprised what you'll do to survive even if it means working for a dumb ass," Kagome murmured. Her and Sango continued with their small talk and soon found them selves sitting on the benches since their teacher said they good have a free day. They were talking to them selves when they were rudely interrupted by Kikyou and Kagura.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing today after school because I heard that they are finally getting rid of the cities trash and they told me to remind you to get thrown away," Kikyou sneered. Kagome and Sango exchanged looks of confusion before busting out laughing.

"Kikyou that had to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard and I never thought that you would talk to me especially after what happened last time." Kagome calmly stared up at Kikyou who looked at Kagome as if she was a bug. Kagome stood up and was now face to face with Kikyou.

"Of course you probably don't remember what happened last time," Kagome sneered. Last Kikyou had stood up to her they had gotten into a fight and Kagome had beat her ass in front of her friends.

"Oh you mean that. Ha, I let you win there was no point in beating you. After all I wouldn't want to make you cry."

"Oh yeah Kikyou. Why don't we do a replay right here. I'll promise to take it easy on you, bitch," Kagome said while her hands balled at her sides. Kagome gritted her teeth. God, she just wanted to kill Kikyou.

Kikyou smiled bravely and then slapped Kagome across the face. The sound echoed through the gym and a lot of people gasped. Kouga yelled something, but Kagome didn't hear. Everything around her was tuned out and the only thing that mattered was beating Kikyou's ass. Before anyone had time to react Kagome's fist made contact with Kikyou's jaw. Everyone then began to crowd around and the only people who were moving were Kouga and Miroku and that was because they knew how good of a fighter Kagome was and they want to stop her before she killed Kikyou.

Kikyou regained her balance and threw a punch at Kagome's stomach, but Kagome dodge it and sunk a fist into Kikyou's side. Kikyou kicked Kagome in her stomach and went to do it again, but Kagome caught her leg pushing her to the ground. Kagome then straddled Kikyou and began to make Kikyou's face a bloody pulp. But someone had wrapped their arms around Kagome's waist and lifted her up off of Kikyou and carried her away. Kagome kicked who ever was holding her in the shin. She was then dropped to the floor.

"Goddamn it! You fucking bitch!" Someone growled out at her. She looked up and nearly fainted. Sesshomaru was the one that had pulled her away from the fight. She stood up and poked him in the chest.

"Why the hell did you pull me away?" She asked while glaring up at him. He rolled his eyes and looked down at her.

"Because if I hadn't you would've killed that girl. She might deserve it, but that doesn't mean that you have to kill her. Why the hell did you kick me?" he asked.

"Because I don't like being interrupted when I'm doing something," she said. She then stalked off to go find Sango. She found Sango talking to Miroku about what had just happened. Once she approached them, they gave her disappointed looks. Then Sango gave an evil grin.

"You should have killed her. What a shame," she said while wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome smiled at that and the girls walked back over to the benches to sit back down with Miroku trailing after them.

Sesshomaru looked over at the girl who had just kicked him in the leg. She was one hell of a fighter. Most girls don't take up fighting unless something happened to them. He wondered if she had a bad past or if things weren't right at home. Wait…why the hell should he care. She wasn't his type. Though she did have mile long legs and a wonderfully toned body with that long straight black hair. He stopped mid thought. He was falling for her. Now he was going to make her world shatter twice as hard.

Kagome and Sango walked back into the girls locker room to change since class was going to be ending soon and they both want to get to lunch which was during their next class. Once they were finished changing they walked out only to be surprised by a very pissed of looking Kagura.


	3. Naraku

Kagome went to say something to Kagura, but Sango beat her to it which in turn just made Kagome smile. Sango hasn't been the one to fight for Kagome in awhile seeing as Kagome works for an ass who is holding stuff against her turning her into something she really doesn't want to be.

"Do you want to end up like Kikyou? You know what I'm really getting tired of you and Kikyou's shit and I'm not the one that has been putting up with you," Sango said getting louder with every word that passes by her lips. Kagura looked like she was scared for half a second before remembering why she came over to theses two in the first place.

"Calm down loser girl, all I wanted to do was tell Kagome to stay away from Sesshomaru," Kagura sneered. Kagome's eyes got wide and she nearly fainted. This bitch was worried about her taking Sesshomaru, the guy she can't stand. She could barely hold it and it was becoming harder to do with each passing minute. Then before Kagura could say anything else Kagome busted out laughing.

"You really think that I want him? Oh my god that is just too funny. Wow. I don't want him Kagura he's all yours. Now if you excuse us we are going to skip the rest of the day," Kagome said after calming down from her laughing hysteria. Kagome then looped arms with Sango and they proceeded out the doors to Kagome's car.

"So Sango, what do you want for lunch? I've got the car so it's your treat." Kagome started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. Sango shrugged so Kagome headed toward the nearest Taco Bell. Kagome loved Mexican food. On the way there Kagome's cell vibrated and she pulled it out to read it. She rolled her eyes and change direction to Sango's house.

"Kagome, Taco Bell is the other way?" Sango said while pointing the other way and looking towards Kagome, who took a deep breath.

"I'm needed Sango. I'll drop you off at home and talk to you later ok?" She took a sharp turn and was on Sango's street. When she stopped in front of Sango's house the girl wouldn't budge. "Sango you have to go, dumbass needs me and I have to go."

"Why do you go to him when ever he needs you, huh? Why won't you tell me anything about your life anymore?" Sango nearly yelled at Kagome.

"Because I'm trying to keep you safe Sango. If I were to tell you anything he would tell me to "get rid of the problem" which means kill. I can't risk you. You are my best friend and I've been dying inside to tell you everything but I just can't," Kagome got quieter with each passing word and her eyes filled with tears. Sango sighed and looked at her friend who was like a sister to her. She knew Kagome was acting funny ever since her parents died but she thought that acting like that was the way Kagome was coping. Sango wrapped Kagome in a big hug before getting out and walking up to her house.

Kagome pulled away from Sango's house and whipped at her tears with aggression. Showing emotion was to show weakness and if he was to catch her like this she would be punished because his enemies would be able to see a weak spot. She set her emotionless mask in place and continued on her drive down towards his house.

She had to work for him to keep the house and her life along with her brothers. Her parents had worked for him but it was under wraps since they had a family with kids, but recently one of his enemies had found out about the kids and came in the middle of the night to kill them bringing a weak spot to his forces. But her parents had easily taken care of the intruder because they had underestimated them.

But there boss Naraku, (a.k.a. him, he, ect.) saw what the other guys were trying to do and killed her parents to stop them from making him seem weak. But he had found interest in Kagome and trained her and then sent her off to do what he wanted done by using everything they own and their lives against her. (the sick bastard.) So here she was being his perfect little pet so no one else she cared about died and so her and her brother had what they needed. Since he pays for everything, cars, food, everything.

She pulled up to a castle type house out in the middle of nowhere deep in the woods. She got out of her car and walked up to the big creepy house with her mask firmly in place. She walked through the door and was instantly being led to his study to receive her task. She walked into his study and the person that led her there left and shut the door behind them.

"Sit," came his command. Now if it was anybody else she would have gave them a piece of her mind, but it was him. She listened like a good little girl and sat down.

"What do you need me for this time?" Kagome asked in a bland voice like she was taught. She never showed emotion or interest or anything around here because she was punished if she did. Naraku was a sick son of a bitch and everyone had their own punishment, hers was to grace his bed, so she behaved very well after getting in trouble twice. He smiled broadly at her and shook his head lightly.

"Straight to the point, good. I need you to steal from an enemy of mine and kill his dog. Before you leave his property though, I need you to leave him this message on his doorstep," he said while handing her the message.

"Is that it?" she asked while shoving the message into her pocket for later.

"Yes. Now leave." She got up and walked out of his office and was led back out to her car by someone different. She knew which enemy he was talking about. He was talking about the Holands. They've been breathing down his neck for a couple of days trying to get info from his people, but they wouldn't budge. The only reason Naraku was acting was because they sent a lock of his daughter's hair. Poor girl. Oh well.

She got in her car and drove off leaving skid marks in his drive way. Animals by Nickelback came on and she blasted it. It was one of her favorite songs. She was headed toward home to take a quick nap before she did her task. She always did her tasks at night since it was harder to see her in her all black leather outfit. She wore it because it was tight to her body so she wouldn't have to worry about getting caught on anything but a camera and it allowed fast movement. After Animals was over Addicted by Saving Abel came on and she jammed out to that one too. By the time this song was over she was back at home.

She turned off the engine and got out of the car and headed up to her house and walking inside. She didn't hear the TV so she assumed that her brother was in his room doing something productive. She walked upstairs and was walking passed his room when she heard a low moan. She immediately stopped in her tracks and looked at the door with a "what the fuck" look. She heard it again. She got an evil grin on her face and slammed open the door scaring the shit out of both occupants in the room.

The girl Souta was with screamed and dove under the covers hiding herself. Her brother sent her a death glare while she laughed and closed the door and went into her room. She grabbed her ipod and turned it on and laid down on her bed. The next thing she knew she was having things thrown at her. She stretched and turned off her ipod looking at her brother.

"What the hell Souta?" she murmured while climbing out of the bed. Then she remembered what she did to him and laughed again lightly earning another pillow to the face from her brother.

"That wasn't cool Kags. Why the hell did you do that? It totally ruined it. As soon as you shut the door she got dressed and asked to just talk. God I can't stand you sometimes," he said while falling down on her bed laying on his back.

"Well you shouldn't have been going at it in our house. You should have taken her to a hotel or something. I live here to you know and I really don't want to listen to your love life," she paused and looked at him to see if he was paying attention. He just rolled his eyes and she continued, "did you use protection Souta?" she asked while smiling sweetly at him. He jumped up and pointed at her.

"You just have to make everything awkward don't you. Yes I did. I don't wanna be no daddy at my age damn. What do you take me for?" He asked while walking toward the door.

"An idiot!" She yelled and dashed in her closet hiding from her brother. Once she was sure he was gone, she went to the back of her closet and grabbed her leather out fit and put it on. She walked into her bathroom and put her hair into a tight bun on the back of her head. She went heavy on the eyeliner. She walked out of her bathroom and over to her shoes. After about half an hour she found her knee high black lace up boots and put them on. She didn't use weapons because they were trace able. So Naraku had her trained in every martial arts imaginable. She was basically a human weapon, but the government didn't know about that. She went downstairs and ate a sandwich while writing a note out for her brother letting him know that she left and that he shouldn't wait up.

She walked out of the house locking the doors behind her. She went and got in her car and headed over to the Holand's house. She would kill the dog first, put it on their door step and leave the note with it. Then she would break into the car and turn it on, run up to the house and ring the door bell. Then she would run and jump in the car and speed away. She smiled at her lay out of the task. She would try to have fun with this one. She was getting close to the house so she turned off her lights and pulled up a block away from the house.

She walked up to the house staying in the shadows. She wouldn't want to get caught and face the charges and Naraku. She shuddered at the thought.


	4. The Puppy

Stopping next to some bushes to figure out the best way to approach the house, she saw the slight glare of head lights. Knowing that she came to far to be caught she quickly ducked and hid in the bushes. Her eyes glazed over and she began to remember the memories that took her years to lock away.

"_It's time for bed Kagome," Takara, Kagome's mom said. _(I know that's not her mom's name but I forgot it so I made one up.) _She ushered her daughter to her room to put her to bed. She didn't know why but she felt as if something bad was going to happen. She pushed the thoughts back as she read a story to Kagome. About five minutes into the story her husband walked in. _

"_When was the last time Souta was fed? He woke up and I think he might be hungry," he said while standing in the door way leaning on the door frame. Takara looked down at her watch and looked back at the love of her life. She nodded her head._

"_Yeah, he's due for a bottle. You wanna finish up the story or feed him?" she asked while smoothing back Kagome's hair. Kagome looked at her dad with puppy dog eyes and did a cute little pout. Her father sighed and walked into the room taking the book from his wife. Takara got up and walked out of the room to feed her son. Kai, Kagome's father, sat down on the bed and Kagome crawled into his lap and snuggled back into him as he began to read. _

_This is where she felt safe. In her father's arms. He was the one person that could protect her from every monster imaginable. He was like super man, but only better. She loved her father more than anything and she knew that she was a daddy's girl even though she denied it. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and the sound of her father's voice vibrating in his chest put her to sleep. _

_Kai looked down at his daughter and smiled. She was his pride and joy. Even though Souta was still a baby he already knew who his favorite child was. He sighed and picked her up. He moved off the bed and laid her down covering her up. He kissed her fore head and walked out of the room while turning the light off. _

_He walked down to Souta's room and watched form the doorway as his wife rocked their son to sleep. He had never felt so happy in his life. This was his family, all his love and everything he was. They were his world and he would do anything to protect them all. Even if it meant dieing in the process. His wife put Souta in the crib and walked toward him when they heard a window break. _

Kagome shook her head forcing the memory back into its cage. She fought her memories all the time. She didn't want to remember the way her life was before her parents died. She didn't want to remember the night her parents died protecting her and Souta, only for her to be pulled into Naraku's little game he called a life. Now she was his best player. Even though she ran home every night and cried away all the guilt and pain she felt after doing her little tasks that he would assign her.

She licked her lips and stood up. The car had long ago left, but since she had been taking a walk down memory lane she lost ten minutes. She walked silently out of the bushes and walked up to the fence that separated her and their property. The Holands would know who would have done it. Hell Naraku was having her leave a note. She took a deep breath and jumped the fence in one swift movement.

Now it was time for the fun. She sped walked across the lawn to the back yard. There was the dog. It was sleeping on the back porch. She heard guys talking so she hid behind a nearby tree. She was going to get the job done with out alerting the security. She had to challenge herself otherwise she would end up getting caught. She really didn't want to kill anybody tonight. It was bad enough that she had to kill a dog.

The voices were getting closer and she looked up. There was a branch low enough for her to grab. She reached up and got a firm hold on the branch before lifting herself up into the tree. She climbed further up a bit and settled down onto a branch. She hoped that they were just making rounds and would go and hid in that little building called a security tower or what ever. But with the luck she had they stopped under her. She got up off the branch and climbed around to the other side of the tree.

She could jump down and risk letting them know she was here or she could sit in the tree half the night and risk falling asleep and falling out of the tree. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. Once she reached ten, she jumped. She grabbed a close by branch and swung on it before dropping to the ground landing softly on her feet. She looked back over her shoulder a sighed. Apparently the guards were gay and wanted some alone time.

She walked over to the dog and stopped. It wasn't a dog it was a puppy. It didn't even look to be a year old yet. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She walked closer to it and nearly broke down crying when it whimpered and moved in its sleep. She sucked it up and walked over to the puppy before taking a deep breath and crushing its skull with her foot. At least it was a quick and painless death. The tears were now making their way down the sides of her face. Their trails leaving silver trails in the moonlight.

She picked up the dead animal and made her way to the front of the house. She could only hope that the guards really got into it leaving her an open window. She got to the front of the house and laid the dog down on the doorstep and set the note on it. She looked at the drive way and decided to take the hummer. She walked over to it and pulled out her lock picking kit and her other tools. She hooked up a number pad to the car and put in a code but the little light stayed red. Great now she was going to be stuck her for awhile.

After fifth teen minutes of trying various codes she got frustrated and hit the number pad. Random numbers popped up on the screen and the little light turned green. She took the number pad off the car door and unhooked it. She climbed in the car and hot wired it. She got out and ran toward the door. She took a deep breath before ringing the bell and running to the car like her life depended on it. She jumped in the car and peeled out of the drive way just in time to see the door open. She tore down the street and headed towards Naraku's house to drop the car off. She pulled up to the house and left the car in the back with a note like she always did. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to make a quick phone call.

"Hello," a tired voice said. She winced. He wasn't going to like her very much since she woke him up.

"Hey Bankotso, sorry about the late phone call. I was wondering if you could pick up my car and take it to my house," she pleaded as she walked down the street to the nearest bus stop. She heard him sigh.

"Where's your car at Kags? You owe me big for this one." He said. She could hear him rummaging through his dresser.

"It's down on Oak Avenue. Thanks so much. I will pay you back for this one." She heard him grunt and say good bye before hanging up. She stopped at the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. It was 10:30 pm and the last bus was at 11:30 so one should be showing up soon.

She got on the bus as soon as it arrived and she sat in the back. The ride to her house was painfully boring and she gladly got off the bus as soon as it pulled up to the right bus stop. Now she was only a couple houses away from home and she could really use a drink. She climbed her driveway and unlocked her front door. She closed and locked the door after her and kicked off her shoes.

She walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She grabbed a couple bottles of beer and opened one taking a drink. The alcohol soothed her racing mind and she headed up stairs. Once she was in front of Souta's door she opened it and walked in. She walked up to his bed and sat down. She kissed his forehead and watched him sleep for a couple more minutes before continuing on her journey to find the bathroom.

She stripped once she set foot in the bathroom she chugged the rest of her first beer while she waited for the bath tub to fill with hot water and bubbles. She put her hair up into a messy bun and opened her other beer. She turned the water off and climbed in. She took a chug of her beer.

If only her parents had never died. She would be living a normal life. She would have a crappy job and she would be dating. But she couldn't because she worked for a prick that said dating showed weakness. She bet everything was a weakness to him. She took a drink of her beer. He was such scum…he had her kill a puppy. She killed a puppy that barely had a life. A life that hadn't experienced anything yet. Her heart clenched at the thought silent tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at the ceiling with a beer in one hand and the other resting on the side of the tub. Hopefully her life would take a turn for the better and soon.

She finished off her beer and climbed out of the tub. She took a couple sleeping pills not wanting images of the puppy to hunt her dreams that night. She crawled into bed and waited for the sleeping pills. Maybe she should just kill Naraku and taking everything he has. She could do it. She would most likely get caught but then she wouldn't have to deal with him. She closed her eyes and drifted away into a medicated sleep.


	5. Morning Activities

Kagome groaned and opened one eye. She lifted her head and grabbed her alarm clock throwing it into the wall across from her bed. God, who ever invented alarm clocks needed to die. She pulled the blankets over her head and snuggled back down into the warmth and let sleep consume her. But unfortunately Souta had other plans.

"Sis you need to get up. Sango is here and she wants a ride to school so get the hell up," he slightly yelled as he yanked the blankets off of her. She sat straight up and looked him in the eye.

"Go under a rock and stay there. I'm not going anywhere today, I'm staying home so HA!" She pulled her blankets away from him and laid back down into her warm soft bed. She grumbled about retarded brothers while she got comfy again. Souta gave an evil grin.

"I guess I'll just have to go and get Sango to come and wake you up," he murmured. He got a muffled go to hell for an answer. He shrugged and went out of her room and downstairs to inform Sango on his sisters priorities for the day. She was gladly falling into the warm embrace of sleep when her door was slammed open. She held the blankets around her tighter. She heard footsteps head toward her bed.

"Kagome sweetie wake up. We have company downstairs. So get the hell up and get dressed before you make us late because we are walking," Sango said sweetly while she sat down on the side of the bed grinning evilly at the punishment she had for Kagome if she refused to get up.

"I'm not getting up today. Satin himself wouldn't be able to get me outta this bed. You understand, I will never fall prey to your sick tricks woman!" Sango sighed before she stood. She placed both her hands on what she thought was Kagome. "Don't you dare do it Sango," Kagome said through gritted teeth. Sango smiled and shoved Kagome off the bed. Kagome got up and stared daggers at Sango who smirked.

"I am so going to kill you," Kagome yelled as she began to chase Sango.

**Down Stairs**

"Is Sango going to be okay?" asked a boy in dark baggy jeans and a dark red muscle shirt. He looked at Souta, the boy Sango had introduced to him five minutes ago. He didn't want anything to happen to her. After all she was pretty and she was a feisty one, not as feisty as the girl Sango went up there to wake up but still. He was pretty sure that Sango could take care of herself but there was this urge he had to protect her.

"Sango will be fine Inuyasha, this isn't the first time she has had to wake Kagome up," Souta said while looking at Inuyasha. He then turned his attention to the older looking boy that stood across from him. He shared similarities with Inuyasha but he looked to be more serious the type of person you wouldn't want to piss off. They all, meaning Inuyasha and Souta, flinched at the loud crash that sounded from upstairs. The two that flinched looked at each other before heading upstairs. The older boy rolled his eyes before following them up the stairs.

**Up Stairs In Kagome's Room**

Kagome had been chasing Sango for a good five minutes before she got in tackling range. They were back in Kagome's room. She tackled Sango to the floor and in the process she took out a desk chair and a small table. She straddled Sango's waist and began to tickle her for all she was worth.

"What's going on in…OH MY GOD! I've gone blind dear god help me!" Souta then ran out of the room for he had just seen his sister in bra and underwear only. Kagome looked at the people in her doorway. Some boy that looked to be her age maybe a little older standing there with a smile on his face and a perverted gleam in his eyes. That's when Kagome remembered what she was wearing. She stood up and calmly walked into her closet to get dressed. Sango stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his ear pulling him back down stairs with Sesshomaru in tow.

Kagome fumed while standing in her closet. How dare Sango bring people over. Kagome didn't even know the guy. There was another guy too, but she didn't get a good look at him. Maybe he was boyfriend material.

"Stupid Kagome. What boy in there right mind would wanna go out with you? He's probably just another ass like all the other boys at my school," she scolded herself. She continued to hunt for the shirt she was going to wear today. She already had skin tight Apple Bottom jeans on. Now she knew people wouldn't think that she would wear something like that, but she just wore what she liked and she didn't give two shits about what other people thought.

She settled on a cream colored long sleeve shirt that ended three inches above her belly button. It had Apple Bottom written on it in gold script. She grabbed a belly chain and put it on after her shirt was on. She grabbed her lace up white snow boot high heels with whit fur at the top and put them on. She walked into her bathroom and put her hair into a high pony tail and added light eyeliner with gold eye shadow. She then put clear lip gloss on. She put her earrings in and a play boy bunny belly button ring.

"Kagome hurry the fuck up we have to leave for school soon and I don't wanna be late!" Sango yelled up the stairs. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Souta looked at her and his mouth dropped.

"Sis I thought I told you not to wear that outfit. Guys are going to be all over you and I'm gonna have to chase them away and get in trouble again."

"Calm down twerp. I can take care of my self and you don't need to be so protective over me. You're the younger sibling not the older," Kagome said while grabbing a monster out of the fridge before heading out of the house with Sango. Kagome looked at the end of her drive way and saw the guy from earlier and…Sesshomaru. She instantly stopped in her tracks once she noticed the smirk on his face. Sango looked back at her.

"You okay Kags? You look a little upset," she said taking a cautious step back. Kagome didn't even realize that Sango had said anything. She couldn't look away from his eyes. It was like he was looking into her soul finding out everything that she had ever done. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away and she wanted to really bad. She didn't want him to know of who she was when no one was looking. He would use it all against her. He would tell the world of it and then Naraku would find out and get rid of her like he did to all his other people that should weakness…that or she would be forced to be his sex pet forever and she did not like pet names…not one bit.

Kagome pulled Sango with her as she walked by him and pretended that he didn't exist. While Sango and her were talking she would take little peeks back at him only to find out that he was looking at her. By the looks of it he was either checking her out or sizing her up. Which one did she think was better? Who knows but it was really starting to annoy her that he was staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at prick?" she asked while turning around to face him. Sango scooted closer to Inuyasha and they began to whisper about something. Sesshomaru just stared down at her with bored eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Just answer my question."

"I was not staring I was merely looking ahead of me. It's not my fault that you decided to walk ahead of me." She looked at him and gave him a hard glare which he gladly returned.

"Well next time why don't you take a picture because I know that you were looking at me. I could feel it," she said getting into his face. He gently pushed her away a bit and scowled at her.

"I already have a picture of you and I plan to put it on the school web page," he said calmly. He could feel the on coming of a smile but he forced it into a smirk. Her eyes widen for a brief second before going back to normal. Sesshomaru pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pulled up the picture of her standing in her bra and underwear. He handed her the phone and watched her face go from no emotion to pure shock. She closed the phone and put it in her pocket and began to jog to school.

"You all better hurry up if you don't wanna be late," she called over her shoulder. Sesshomaru stood there shocked for half a minute before he began to jog after her. He easily caught up to her and put his hand out expecting her to give back the phone. She looked at him and shook her head no.

"Give me back my phone before I take it from you," he said while putting his hand out once more. She shook her head no again and turned her head to tell Sango to hurry the hell up. "Give it to me now."

"No way in hell am I giving you back your phone. That picture of me is not for the internet or public viewing. You will get your phone back later or tomorrow or whenever I feel like giving it back to you," she said slightly panting. Sesshomaru looked at her and had the strongest urge to tackle her and show her who is bigger and better, but they were on school grounds and he could get into a lot of trouble. So he decided to plan and this plan would make him happy and piss her off.


	6. A Little Action? XD

For Kagome the day moved by way too slow. She was bored all day. She didn't need to pay attention in class since she read the text books all the way through. She passed classes with flying colors, so all she did all day was text and play games on her phone. Oh, she napped constantly also. The teachers were always asking her how she would pass the class and she would just smile and walk away. When she got homework it was finished in class seeing as Naraku thought school was stupid and unneeded.

She sighed as she impatiently waited for Cindy to give her her order so she could be on her way to Sango's house. She had been sitting in this drive thru for far to long. She smiled and snatched the bag of food that Cindy was handing her. She didn't even acknowledge her as she drove away. Taco Bell must have been short handed today. She was stopped at a red light when a silver Ferrari pulled up beside her. She gave the car a once over and returned to the task of finding her Hinder cd.

He looked at her car. It was a nice color and an ok car. It couldn't compare to his though. He wondered if she even knew who was in the car next to hers. She still had his cell phone and his plan was forming nicely. She would be enraged and he would sit back and watch as she burst into flames and took it out on the victim that he would supply just for her rage. Yes that would work. He rolled down his window and chucked a broken lighter into her car getting her attention.

"Hey there Kagome. Where are you headed?" he asked. She gave him a scowl and glared.

"I don't see how any of it is your business, but if you must know I'm on my way to Sango's." She said while putting a cd in. He looked back ahead of him and smiled. He looked back over to her and revved his engine twice. She smirked and grabbed her steering wheel and revved her engine. He looked ahead of them and the moment the light turned green he peeled out with her hot on his tail.

They swerved in and out of traffic like if they wanted to they could do it with their eyes closed. She would pull in front but he would steal it away again by pressing on the gas pedal. He knew his car was faster, but he would stay just barely ahead of her for some fun. She pulled up next to him and waved bye as she pushed a button on the steering wheel. Then she really went ahead.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked would be an understatement. He put the pedal to the metal in hopes to catch up. He didn't know that she had nitrous in the car. How did she get it? Why did she have it? Questions like these circled in his head as he pulled to a stop at Sango's house and saw Kagome leaning against her car. He got out and made his way toward her. She had a smirk on her face that almost beat his…almost.

"It's about time you got here. Yeah I know, you wanna know where I got it and so on and so forth. I sometimes have to race for my boss and he got it for me. From who I don't know, but I didn't ask. I like to drive fast and having that gives me a rush so don't ruin it," she said while she walked past him to Sango's house. She was in the same outfit as earlier and just like last time he had a heard time not staring at her ass and hips. God did she have some wide hips and a round ass.

He walked into the house after her and shut the door. Sango would throw a fit if she would have known he thought about leaving it open. He followed her and nearly ran into her when she stopped. He was about to ask her what was going on when he heard a deep throaty moan. He looked over her and saw that his brother and her best friend were having a very very hot make out session that could possibly turn out to be more.

Kagome turned around and smiled at him. She put her food down on the table and pointed toward the couple. She then stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"We're gonna scare them ok. But if we wanna do it right you have to help to ok?" she asked. He nodded his head. His skin was tingling from where her breath had touched him and it almost felt like something had been woken up inside of him but he pushed the thoughts out of his head. They devised a plan that would surely scare the shit out of the other two occupants of the house. She sat down on the floor and took a deep breath and then she screamed at the top of her lungs while Sesshomaru through a chair into the room they were in.

Both Sango and Inuyasha come out with flushed faces and fear etched into their eyes. Kagome was the first to bust out laughing. Then it was Sango, then Inuyasha. Sesshomaru merely smirked and sat down at the kitchen table. Kagome sat across from him and began to eat her food from Taco Bell. Sango looked at Inuyasha and blushed. He smiled in return and put his arm around her waist.

Once Kagome was done eating they all decided that watching a movie would be best. So they put in The Sickhouse and settled down on the couch. Inuyasha and Sango were cuddled up at one end and Kagome sat at the other while Sesshomaru sat in the middle. Now this couch was huge. You could fit like seven people on it so everyone had lots of room.

Sesshomaru had thought of a better plan to get his phone from the girl. He looked over at her and she was completely drawn into the movie. He scooted closer to her and draped his arm on the back of the couch and then proceeded to look at the TV. When he was sure Kagome wasn't looking he turned and looked at her. Kagome was still way into the movie and hadn't even noticed how close they were or that his arm was practically around her. He smiled thinking of the reaction that he would get from her once he had his phone back. He spared a glance at the couple on the other side of the couch and they were going at it…again. Sesshomaru prayed to god that they wouldn't get out of control.

Kagome had noticed what Sesshomaru was doing but thought nothing of it. The movie was way to good to worry about what some idiot was doing. _A very hot idiot mind you. _Her conscious whispered in the back of her head like a broken record. Kagome knew that she was beginning to crush on him, but she didn't like it. The fact that she had to crush on the most arrogant, pompous, know-it-all ass was not a good thing. She wouldn't be able to keep secrets. Then he would know about Naraku and she would be powerless and Naraku would see Sesshomaru as her weakness. She didn't want that. She looked over at him and locked as with him. She watched as his face came closer to hers and before she knew it he was kissing her. She didn't know what to do. Every guy that had ever kissed her was rough and demanding and this was so much different. Her thoughts and feelings were running a mile a minute and she couldn't react on anything.

But when he pulled away with a slight hurt look in his eyes all rational thought went through the window as she made a promise to herself about not going anywhere passed kissing. She looked at him for a couple of seconds before claiming his lips in a kiss. To say he was shock was an understatement. He put his hand on the back of her head and fisted his hand in her hair. She had let it down before the movie started. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she hesitated before opening her mouth.

If she thought she was in heaven just kissing him then she didn't know where the hell she was! He looked like an absolute god and he kissed like one to. It made her mind wonder to what else he could do like a god but she quickly pushed the thought away as she pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was getting way to deep. It was now or never.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe how great a kisser she was. That feeling came back again as if something was waking up inside of him but he yet again pushed that thought away as he inched his hand towards her pocket, the one that had his phone. He pulled away from her mouth and began kissing on her neck and she gave a light moan in response. He slipped his hand into the pocket grabbed his phone and disentangled himself from her. He looked at her then. Her face was flushed and she was confused and slightly out of breath. He smirked and then held his phone up in the air. Her eyes went wide.

"No," she whispers. She looked at him and mentally kicked her self in the head. She should have known that he was doing that for a reason. She shouldn't have participated now she looked stupid. She gave him the worst glare she could muster followed by a scowl. Then an idea popped into her head and she went with it. She pounced him. So there they were. Kagome straddling Sesshomaru fighting over a phone. But they lost balance and fell to the floor with a loud thud with Kagome underneath Sesshomaru. They were still fighting for the phone and didn't realize that they were being watched by Sango and Inuyasha.

Sango, having enough of their childish actions, walked over to them and took the phone. She then deleted the picture and handed it back. She gave them both a heated glare and sat back down with Inuyasha to finish watching the movie. The couple on the floor looked at Sango with wide eyes and then looked at each other. Kagome being the first to come back to reality pushed Sesshomaru off her and sat back down on the couch determined to watch the movie and not think about anything that just happened.

Sesshomaru got up and sat back down on the couch as well, but not to watch the movie, but to sort out some thoughts and feelings. He would have to ask his father about some things tomorrow when the old man woke up. He looked over at the girl next to him who was interested in the movie again and thought about what he had done. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. After all he had some sort of feeling for her and he didn't want them getting stronger…or did he?

Read and review….idea suggestions….ill gladly take them


	7. Inuyasha and Kagome's Little arugment

**At Sango's House**

Kagome stretched lightly and let out a sigh. She laid there in complete contentment until she heard a heart beat that is. She slowly looks up and her eyes landed on a peaceful looking Sesshomaru, who was still sleeping with his arms around her waist. She eased her self onto her arms and tried to get up, but sadly failed when his arms tightened around her. Effectively pulling her back down to lay against him. She tried a few more times, but the same outcome happened every time. Giving up she laid her head back down on his chest and knitted her eyebrows together when she thought she heard a light purring sound coming from his chest. No matter how long she fought it sleep over took her again.

Kagome stirred awake to the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair. She snuggled into the persons chest and in response got a chuckle. The deep sound within the chest seemed to wake her up all the way as she looked into his eyes. He smirked down at her and went to say something but she put her finger against his lips.

"Not now please. Me and morning don't really mix so don't make this any harder on me than it already is," she slurred because she was still half asleep. He seemed like he was thinking about it but he nodded in understanding. She basically crawled off of him to fall off of the couch and lay on the floor for a couple of minutes. She groaned and got up heading toward the bathroom. She scratched the back of her head as she opened the door only to see Sango up against the wall with Inuyasha kissing her neck.

"Will you two give it a rest. Damn. Now get out I gotta take a piss," she said as she pushed them out the door. After doing her thing and brushing her hair she went into the kitchen to see everyone eating their normal breakfast. Sango was having eggs and some toast with orange juice. Inuyasha was having a bowl of ramen. Sesshomaru was drinking a Monster and having a piece of cake. Kagome then grabbed her own Monster and looked at Sango. Who nodded her head already knowing the question. Kagome walked down to Sango's room and grabbed a white tank top and dark gray sweat pants. She put them on and put her hair up into a high pony tail. She put a pair of Sango's Vans on and went back to the kitchen. She sat down on the counter top.

"Plans for today?" Kagome asked the group of people in the kitchen. No one seemed to have heard her since Sango was laughing at the brothers because the were fighting. She got off the counter and kicked Inuyasha in the back and smacked Sango upside the head. She gave a good hard glare at Sesshomaru who just brushed it of like nothing. She gave a loud sigh before restating the question, but instead of getting any answers she got to look at a pissed off Inuyasha.

"Why the fuck did you kick me?" he yelled at her while giving her a glare. She gave a smirk. She was up for a small fight every now and then. She looked at him and sized him up. He wouldn't think and just act on impulse signing his own fate. She gave an evil little laugh inside her mind. No need to scare the kiddies. He seemed taken aback by her smirk but quickly got over it.

"I kicked you because you were being stupid. Sango got smacked for laughing and Sesshomaru got glared at so don't stand their and tell me I only messed with you because I didn't," she said in a slightly bored but amused tone. He stood there and opened and closed his mouth resembling a fish trying to breath on land. If this was all he got it was pathetic and she was disappointed because she was looking forward to making him look stupid. She saw a spark of light in his eyes and knew that this wasn't the end of their little argument.

"Yeah well the only reason you even got to touch me was because I wasn't expecting anything," he sneered at her.

"Oh please, don't try to fool your self into believing that you are better then me. You probably don't even know how to fight any one but your brother," she sneered back.

"Oh yeah, you wanna test your little hypothesis," he asked while pushing her slightly. He smirked when her eyes widened, but like always they quickly went back to normal. It seemed as if she was thinking about it when a smirk made its way to her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I'll pass," she said while she let him have his victory second before she continued, "I wouldn't wanna make you look pathetic in front of your girlfriend and brother now would I?" He turned and looked at her with wide eyes. She gave an evil smile knowing that she had him right where she wanted him, but before anything could happen. Inuyasha's cell phone went off. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at it obviously reading a text message. He sighed and looked over at his brother.

"Dad wants us home. Now. Apparently something has gone wrong at his company and he needs us," Inuyasha said while putting on his shoes. Sesshomaru gave a little nod and put his shoes on and soon both of them were gone. Kagome sat down next to Sango who gave her an evil little look.

"I saw you and Sesshomaru all cozy this morning. Did you sleep well last night?" She asked with a knowing smile. Sango took a drink of her orange juice and looked at Kagome who looked slightly annoyed.

"Yes I slept fine not stop pestering me. And we were not cozy so don't get any of your stupid ideas." Kagome crossed her arms and legs. Waiting for Sango's reply. Sango looked as if she was in deep though before a smile graced her face. Sango then began to slowly nod her head yes. Now Kagome was scared. Sango only got a look like that on her face is she was going to do something to her and she usually didn't like what Sango did. She slowly got up from her chair but Sango followed her every move like she was hunting her. Kagome looked to her right and saw the hall way. She made a quick dash for it hoping to out run Sango to a safe place. She was almost to the bathroom which had a lock on the door when she was tackled to the ground.

"At east tell me what your planning to do?" she asked Sango. Sango looked back at her and gave an evil chuckle. She raised her eyebrow and put a tighter hold onto Kagome's wrist.

"I think it's due time that you got yourself a boyfriend and Sesshomaru seems to have an interest in you," Sango said and she braced herself for the bitching that was surely going to come from her stubborn friend. Kagome quit fighting against her friend and settled for glaring daggers at her instead.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to go out with him Sango. No way in hell," she replied through gritted teeth. Sango smirked down at Kagome, who continued to glare daggers at her. Sure she was slightly afraid of Kagome. She had good reason to be too. She had seen first hand what happens when you push the girl too far and she was not about to push her friend that far. Sango got off of Kagome and helped her up.

"You'll be with him one day Kagome. You can't stop fate. No matter how hard you try. Anyways with the plan I have thought up you two will be falling for each other hard," Sango told her friend while heading to the kitchen.

"Like hell Sango. I will not fall for that ass no matter what you do. I will not fall for your sick tricks woman!" Kagome shouted while thrusting her fist into the air as if she had sworn victory.

read and review...send suggestions running low on ideas...thanks


End file.
